Light emitting diode (LED) light fixtures are, generally, configured to operate using a particular dimming protocol (e.g., a 0-10 volt lighting control, digital addressable lighting interface (DALI), etc.) during manufacturing of the light fixture or immediately before shipping from a distribution warehouse. The LED light fixtures are configured to operate using the particular dimming protocol and, generally, can become damaged or destroyed when a different dimming protocol is input into the light fixture's controller. Thus, a need exists in the art for an improved dimming protocol detection processes and apparatuses for a LED light fixture with the features as described herein.